Over My Head
by Clover64
Summary: Life is sometimes complicated. Love always is. What happens when you find yourself in over your head in both? CameronxWilson


**Author's Notes: **This fic is a requested fic by failegaidin over at LJ. It'll probably be no more than a few chapters. This is my first time writing Cameron/Wilson, so be kind. Reviews are welcome, flames are not.

_Disclaimer:__ I don't own anything House related.__  
_

James Wilson sat at his desk, eyes glazing over as he looked at what had to be the hundredth medical file within the past several hours. He couldn't remember the last time he'd had a chance to really sit down and go over all his past client's medical records, making certain that they hadn't developed anything serious since their previous treatments. In fact, Wilson had difficulty remembering a time when it was this _quiet_.

It was almost odd, he thought, without Gregory House--or just House to most--around to pester him, and generally cause mischief, the hospital was relatively peaceful. But the peace felt more like the calm before the storm, or like the placid moment just before a wave crashed against the shore. Yes, the hospital was peaceful without House around...but it made it feel almost empty, as if it were lacking something.

_Or maybe House is right and I have some sort of Hero complex, _Wilson thought dryly, _and without his constant problems, I have nothing to help fix._

He shook his head and immersed himself once more into his work. When he'd first begun to go over his papers, it had felt strange, almost awkward. Wilson had never been good at multi-tasking, but House had forced that trait upon him over the years and now he had trouble focusing on only one thing at a time. This was one of the reasons why the soft, melodious voice of Alanis Morissette droned on in the background; music seemed to help block out the stifling silence.

A name suddenly caught his attention as he sifted through his growing stack of papers. The name read _Matthew Donalds_, and instinctively he was reminded of his annoying thorn-in-the-side friend, House. If it hadn't been for House, Wilson would never had even considered what had afflicted the man. House wasn't an oncologist--like Wilson--but he was undeniably brilliant and had figured out that it was a rare type of tumor that was killing the man when Wilson hadn't been able to.

He sighed, shaking his head once more. It was ironic that Wilson spent most of his time wishing House would grow up and leave him alone, and when he finally did leave--although, he consented, House had been forced--Wilson could not stop worrying about his friend.

_I wonder what he's up to right now,_ Wilson thought to himself as he placed one of the papers in an envelope.

As if in response to his silent query, the door burst open, nearly scaring him to death. His eyes quickly took in the form of Dr. Allison Cameron who stood at a good five feet, seven inches, with deep mahogany-colored hair and sparkling blue-green eyes. Wilson had to admit that he hadn't had a lot of interaction with the woman since she'd taken the job as one of House's team of specialists--a very trying job as anyone who knew House would freely agree.

While he didn't know her extremely well, he had always respected her strength and determination...especially in dealing with her boss. Also, she was a woman of high morals, constantly questioning House's rather odd and unethical methods, despite the risk it posed to her career. But, most importantly, she had shared with him at one point some personal bits of her history that she had shared with no one else. Wilson hadn't been sure why she had done that at the time, but he hadn't felt the need to question it, either.

She looked out of breath, he noticed, and when she spoke, it confirmed it. "Wilson, come quick, House is going to kill my patient!"

Wilson set the papers in his hands down and looked at her. His face was impassive, an expression caught between disbelief and expectation. "What?"

Cameron pushed a loose strand of her hair out of her panicked face. "We were moving him into operation and--and he just barged in! He stabbed the two surgeons with some sort of sedative and then locked himself in the operating room!"

"Wait, are we talking about the same House? Gregory House?"

"Yes!"

"Isn't he on temporary suspension?" Wilson continued. "I thought Cuddy said--"

"That's just it!" she interrupted. "He's _supposed_ to be on leave, but he just showed up out on no where."

Wilson thought for a moment. "House can be crazy, but there's a method to his madness. Did he tell you why he's doing what he's doing?"

Cameron's face hardened, and she placed her hands on her hips. "He's convinced that we'll kill him if we go through with the operation."

"Will you?" Wilson raised an eyebrow.

"No!" Cameron all but yelled at him. "Of course it won't kill him. In a few hours, if he isn't operated on, he'll die."

"Okay..." Wilson drawled. "Have you talked to Cuddy?"

Cameron nodded. "She tried to reason with him but he just--well..."

"What, Cameron?"

The woman sighed. "He flipped her off."

Wilson repressed a laugh. This was, after all, a serious situation. "Did she call security?"

"Yes, but he's refusing to speak to anyone, and he's somehow managed to change the codes for the doors, so they can't be opened except by manual force, and Cuddy doesn't want to resort to that yet." She shook her head. "She thinks he may be on to something."

"What do you think?" Wilson asked her.

"I think he's crazy! Or drunk!" She placed a hand on her forehead, massaging it gently. "Or both. I don't know. All I know is that if he doesn't let us in there to operate, that man is going to die."

Wilson stood up then, donning the white medical coat that had been hanging over one of his chairs and walked up to the upset doctor. "Don't worry, I'll talk to him."

He gave her a reassuring smile, and she breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Wilson."

- - -

"You know, just because I can't hear you doesn't mean you can't hear me! I know you can!" House called up towards the window where Cuddy stood with a few members of the hospital's security team as well as Dr. Eric Foreman and Dr. Robert Chase. "Idiots."

Cuddy simply glared at him and shook her head in a condescending manner. This seemed to fuel House's tirade and he continued to shout various immature phrases and absurd obscenities towards those standing just behind the clear glass.

It was about this time that Wilson and Cameron arrived on the scene. Cuddy noticed them immediately and seemed almost relieved by Wilson's presence...almost as if he could stop House's madness as he'd done on numerous occasions previously. Wilson, however, was not as confident. He knew House, sure, and since he knew him...he knew that he would be difficult to reason with. Like he always was.

"Thank God you're here," Cuddy greeted him. By her solemn expression, Wilson knew that this whole thing was possibly worse than Cameron had let on. "You know House better than anyone; reason with him. He'll listen to you!"

"Wilson, is that you?" House lifted a hand to shade his eyes against the glare of the lights. "Thank God you're here! Maybe now those idiots you're standing with will listen to reason! They're not listening to a word I've said, but they might listen to whatever psycho-babble you can come up with."

"I'm not so sure," Wilson replied to Cuddy as he looked down at his seemingly unstable colleague.

"Will you at least try?" Cameron entreated.

How could he say no? "I'll try. No promises. We _are_ dealing with _House_, after all."

Cuddy nodded and stepped back; Cameron followed suit. Wilson stepped up towards the microphone system, clearing his throat. He pressed a small button and began to speak. "House? What in the world do you think you're doing?"

"I think I'm saving this man's life," he replied in his typically grumpy tone. He added a condescending, "duh" just for good measure.

"Dr. Cameron informs me that this man will die without the operation you're prohibiting," Wilson continued.

House rolled his eyes. "Cameron's an idiot."

Cameron tensed behind Wilson, but said nothing.

Wilson furrowed his eyebrows in thought. "Alright, let's go with that theory, then. Why are you saving this man?"

"Isn't it obvious?" House was looking at Wilson as if he'd grown two heads.

"Humour me."

House rolled his eyes. "They're convinced that this man has cancer but it's not cancer at all!"

Wilson looked at Cameron with a sort of "is he right?" look.

Cameron's lips were pressed tightly together. "We couldn't biopsy because he's a hemophiliac. It was too risky."

Wilson's eyes widened. "So, you're operating on a cancerous tumor that may or may _not_ even be there?"

"We did an MRI and it revealed the tumor," she continued, trying to assure him that they were in the right and House was in the wrong. "We followed it up with tons of x-rays. They all supported the fact that there was a cancerous growth on his primary somatic sensory cortex."

"Did you confirm that with a professional neurologist?"

She nodded. "Of course."

"Can I see the x-rays and MRI scans?" Wilson asked.

Cameron tensed, almost as if preparing for an argument. "You don't believe me? Dr. Foreman and Dr. Chase both saw them and agreed that it was a tumor."

"Regardless," Wilson persisted. "I'd like to see the scans. It may give me a better feel for what I'm dealing with here."

"We don't have time!" Cameron exclaimed, anger tinting her voice.

Wilson held her gaze. "I'm well aware of that, but House is obviously convinced that it's not a tumor. Don't you think we should give him the benefit of the doubt?"

Cameron crossed her arms defiantly. "No, I think we should arrest him and throw him into an insane asylum!"

The oncologist smirked at the mental image of House in an asylum. "Please, Cameron. It shouldn't take me long. I just need to see the scans. If House is right, then we could be saving that man's life."

"And if he's wrong?" Cameron still wasn't convinced.

"If he's wrong," Wilson said, "then Cuddy will have no choice but to break those doors open and arrest him. But I wouldn't want it to come to that, would you?"

She sighed, aggravated. "Fine. I'll show you the scans, but it's just going to be a waste of time."

"Not necessarily," replied Wilson. He turned back to the microphone and pressed the button to speak again. "House, I'm going to go look over the patient's MRI and x-ray scans. Think you can hold the fort until I get back?"

In his typical gruff tone, House replied with, "like I have anything better to do."

Satisfied, Wilson followed Cameron towards radiology.


End file.
